


Wicked Games

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (Side Note: I love the fact that Cullenlingus is a legit tag at this point), Cullenlingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting it on at the Winter Palace, Semi-Public Sex, This is smutty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom at the Winter Palace leads to all sorts of wicked things. </p>
<p>AKA Tethiel making the most out of the Winter Palace gardens and a fancy dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This has no redeeming value tbh. It's literally just smut.

“We’re going to get caught. This is an awful idea.” Tethiel giggles as they make their way through the palace towards the gardens. Most of the guests had found their way inside now that the dancing had begun, leaving them in relative solitude.

“As long as you’re quiet we’ll be fine.” Cullen says, eagerly watching the sway of her hips as he trails behind her. He flushes behind his mask as she glances over her shoulder at him, lips curving into a knowing smile. 

“Commander, it’s hardly appropriate to stare at my ass so openly.” She teases, blue eyes standing out against the delicately crafted white and gold mask. 

“None of my plans for you are appropriate, Inquisitor.” He says with a chuckle as he closes the distance between them. Her breath catches as he leans down to kiss her, heat slowly unfurling through him as she responds eagerly. Slender fingers clutch at the front of his jacket as his hands drift down to cup the curve of her ass through the fabric of her gown. 

When their lips finally part she gives him a devilish smile from behind her mask, leading him towards a hidden alcove off the main area. Cullen swallows thickly as she leans against the garden wall, silently beckoning him with a curl of her finger. 

He’s on her in an instant, trailing his lips along the column of her throat. She moans as his teeth graze a sensitive patch of skin and he pulls back, giving her an admonishing look.

“You’ll get us caught if you aren’t careful, Inquisitor.” He husks against the shell of her ear, making her shiver. 

“ _Dammit Cullen_ , you don’t play fair.” She whimpers softly as he brushes her hair over her shoulder, nipping at the skin of her neck just hard enough to leave a mark–a secret reminder of their wicked game. 

“I wasn’t aware there were any rules.” Cullen says, slowly inching the diaphanous fabric of skirts upwards. She watches him, eyes growing dark with lust as supple leather brushes against her thighs. He pauses, tugging his gloves off with his teeth before caressing the soft skin with his fingers. Tethiel clutches her hem, her gaze trained on him as he sinks down before her, drawing her smalls down and stuffing them in his pocket before glancing up at her with a smirk. 

Cullen slowly brushes his lips along her inner thigh, light and teasing as he traverses the silky skin. Her free hand comes down to rest on his shoulder, fingers tightening as he ascends ever higher. His eyes lock with hers as he nips at the juncture of her thigh and she bites her lip in anticipation. 

He doesn’t give her what she wants, not yet. That isn’t how they play this game. He wants her aching for his tongue between her thighs, begging him to fuck her. A muffled whine escapes her lips as he switches his attentions to her other thigh, nipping the delicate skin. She’s already arching into his touch, spurred on by the sheer indecency of the sight of him on his knees before her in the gardens of the Winter Palace. 

“ _Please_.” Tethiel whispers as he inches towards the glistening folds of her sex. “ _I need you_.” 

“ _So wet_.” He groans against her thigh. “Does it turn you on, Inquisitor? Knowing that at any moment someone could overhear us and know what’s going on?” 

“Fuck Cullen. The _entire court_ could hear us and I wouldn’t care at this point. Just _touch_ me.” She hisses and he chuckles, trailing his fingers through the wetness of her cunt. He slips them into his mouth, groaning softly as her taste hits his tongue. 

He’s on her like a man starved after that, delving his tongue into the slick heat of her. Fingers grasp at his head, drawing him closer until his nose is flush with her sex and she bucks as he nudges at the swollen bud of her clit. 

He can hear the faint thud of her head against the wall as he curls his tongue around the nub, the tiny gasps for air as he devours her. Cullen glances up at her, heat coiling low in his stomach at the sight of her coming undone. Her mask can’t hide the ruddy flush of pleasure spreading across her cheeks as she bites her lip, back arching as he repeats the motion. 

Her eyes flutter open as he slides two fingers into the silken heat of her cunt, curling them just so. She whispers for more, biting the back of her hand as he eases a third finger within her. Each thrust is coupled with a clever flick of his tongue and he can tell she’s close, the walls of her sex fluttering around his fingers. 

“Please!” She begs, gazing down at him in desperation. Cullen smirks, drawing the bundle of nerves between his lips and swirling his tongue over it as his wrist flexes. Her lips fall open in a silent scream of pleasure as her fingers tangle in his hair. He works her through her climax with tender strokes, dragging out her pleasure for as long as possible until she comes back down with a sigh, chest heaving as she clutches his shoulder for balance.

“Fuck.” Tethiel breathes out, laughing softly and Cullen eases himself back up, kissing her hungrily. 

“Maker’s breath, I need you.” He whispers against her lips and she nods, deftly undoing the laces of his trousers. He roughly shoves them down, just enough to free his aching length before thrusting into the welcoming heat of her cunt. She lets out a soft moan against his shoulder, clinging to him as he sets a desperate pace. He knows he won’t last long, not with the way she’s whispering in his ear as she clenches around him. He bites back a groan, slanting his lips over hers as she tightens her legs around his waist. 

He can hear footsteps in the distance, faint strains of laughter and it spurs his end. He bites down on her shoulder, hips jerking as he spills inside her. She shudders, her walls fluttering around him as he finishes. The voices draw closer and he quickly eases out of her, kissing her sweetly as he tucks his length back in his trousers and retrieves her smalls from his pocket. Hurriedly she slips them back on, smoothing down the skirt of her gown just before the couple reaches the alcove. 

He watches as Tethiel gives them a polite nod, rearranging her hair as they pass. Once the couple is out of earshot they both look at each other and dissolve into laughter. 

“ _Maker_ , if they’d gotten here a moment sooner…” Cullen says, shaking his head. 

“We’d have been the talk of Orlais for the next century.” She says with a laugh. “Josephine would have had a tough time explaining that…Do you think they’ve noticed our absence yet?”

“Who cares.”


End file.
